Dramione Drabbles von dayflow
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Drabbles von dayflow, geschrieben für die DMHG Challenge Community auf Live Journal – HG/DM
1. Just This Once

**Just This Once – Nur dieses eine Mal**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Just This Once

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow:**__Für die DMHG Challenge Community auf Live Journal für September 2012 unter dem Stichwort „Eulenpost". Spielt im ersten Schuljahr._

* * *

><p>Diese Übersetzung ist für Amelie Blackwey - Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just This Once – Nur dieses eine Mal<strong>

„Geh weg von Aetius!", schrie Draco, als er sich an Hermine vorbei schob.

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte sie. „Er war der Erste, der antwortete, als ich nach einer Eule gerufen habe, die meinen Eltern einen Brief überbringt."

„Keine meiner Eulen wird Muggeln etwas zustellen, also wirst du eine andere finden müssen", knurrte Malfoy, während er versuchte, Hermines Brief von seinem Tier zu zerren. „Gib ihn her, Aetius."

Fassunglos erstarrten beide, als die Eule Draco wütend zwickte, bevor sie mit dem Brief zwischen ihren Krallen aus dem Fenster verschwand.

Schmollend murmelte Draco: „Ich schätze, du kannst ihn dieses eine Mal benutzen."

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Meine lieben Leser!<em>

_Heute starte ich mal mit den Dramione Drabbles von dayflow, insgesamt sind es 8 Stück, die ich dann und wann in nicht allzu langen Abständen hochlade. Da es sich hierbei um eine Übersetzung handelt, habe ich nicht auf die 100 Wörter-Grenze geachtet – immerhin soll die Übersetzung dem Original ja auch inhaltlich voll und ganz entsprechen – aber seid gewiss: Im Original sind es 100-Wörter-Drabbles._

_Ich hoffe, der kleine Anfang dieser Drabble-Reise hat euch gefallen, vor allem dir Amelie Blackwey ;)_

_Danke an meine beiden, herzallerliebsten Betas! Ihr seid zu goldig :D_

_Mit den besten Grüßen an euch,_

_Eure Ivy_


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Sharing Is Caring – Teilen heißt sich Kümmern**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Sharing is Caring

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow:**_ _Für die DMHG Challenge Community auf Live Journal für März 2012 unter dem Stichwort „Keltische Magie"._

* * *

><p>Diese Übersetzung ist für -Bee-!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sharing Is Caring – Teilen heißt sich Kümmern<strong>

„Wieso er?", seufzte Hermine, während sie Draco dabei beobachtete, wie er an seinem Aufsatz schrieb. „Entschuldige, Malfoy. Könnte ich mir _Fortgeschrittene Keltische Magie_ ausleihen?"  
>„Musst wohl deinen Aufsatz vierfach prüfen, Granger?", erwiderte er mit gesenktem Kopf, konzentriert auf seine Hausaufgaben.<br>„Sicher. Schön. Meinetwegen", sagte sie aufgebracht, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte. „Bitte?"  
>„Nein", antwortete Draco, als Hermine anfing zu plappern. „Aber du kannst es dir mit mir teilen." Ohne sie anzusehen, zog er den Stuhl neben sich hervor.<br>Schockiert erstarrte Hermine, bevor sie den ihr angebotenen Stuhl annahm. „Danke", murmelte sie.  
>Sie hörte Dracos Grunzen als Bestätigung, erhaschte jedoch niemals das sanfte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meine lieben Leser!<em>

_Hier ist auch schon der zweite Drabble aus dieser Reihe. Da ich bei __**Atonement** schon so viel gelabert habe, halte ich mich hier kurz ;)_

_Meine zwei Betas haben auch wieder ihren Senf dazu gegeben, vielen Dank ihr Zwei :)_

_Mit den besten Grüßen an euch,_  
><em>Eure Ivy<em>


	3. Never Say Never

**Never Say Never – Sag niemals nie**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Never Say Never

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow:**__Für die DMHG Challenge Community auf Live Journal für LDWS (Last Drabble Writer Standing) unter dem Stichwort „St. Mungo's". Gewinner in Runde 2! Yay! :-)_

* * *

><p>Diese Übersetzung ist für Akoto3725!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Never Say Never – Sag niemals nie<strong>

„So, ich werde dich Freitagnacht sehen?"

„Pardon?", fragte Hermine Heiler Malfoy angeschlagen, als er ihr mittleres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma behandelte. Sie hatte sich während des traditionellen Drei-gegen-Drei-Quiddtichspieles der Weasleys verletzt, daher musste sie der Abteilung für Utensilien-Unglücke im St.-Mungo-Hospital einen Besuch abstatten.

„Du sagtest, du würdest mit mir ausgehen, wenn du – und ich zitiere – 'einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommst'", antwortete Draco frech mit seinem typischen Schmunzeln und einem Augenzwinkern.

Hermine stöhnte, ob aufgrund ihrer Schmerzen oder seines Gesichtsausdrucks, wusste sie nicht genau. Sie hatte das gesagt, oder? Merlin, sie würde es bereuen...

„Samstag. Sieben Uhr. Und bring mehr Schmerztränke mit."

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hallöchen ihr Lieben!<em>

_Hier ein neuer Drabble, dieses Mal ohne ein langes Nachwort._

_Ich arbeite momentan übrigens wieder fleißig an meiner nächsten längeren Übersetzung – Turncoat – mit der es dann im neuen Jahr auch endlich losgehen wird ;)_

_Mit den besten Grüßen an euch,_

_Eure Ivy_


	4. Presents

**Presents - Geschenke**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Presents

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow:**_ _Für die DMHG Challenge Community auf Live Journal für September 2013 unter dem Stichwort „Bücher". Gewinner in Runde 2! :-)_

* * *

><p>Diese Übersetzung ist für Hexolina!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Presents – Geschenke<strong>

Verwirrt starrte Draco auf das Geschenk, das Hermine ihm überreicht hatte. „Es ist nicht unser Jahrestag, weder ist es mein Geburtstag noch ein Feiertag, also warum gibst du mir ein Geschenk?"

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus. „Wenn du es nicht willst..."

„Ich sagte nicht, dass ich es nicht will", meinte Draco, während er ihr Geschenk auspackte und ein Buch hervorzog. „_Was man zu erwarten hat, wenn man schwanger ist_? Aber wir haben... kein... Baby...", Draco wirbelt seinen Kopf herum, um Hermines Bauch anzusehen, dann ihr Gesicht. „Oder?", murmelte er, seine Stimme voller Hoffnung. Hermines feuchte Augen und ihr wunderschönes Lächeln sagten alles.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ihr Lieben &amp; liebe Hexolina!<em>

_Zum Nikolaus gibt es einen neuen Drabble von dayflow! Und auch noch passend zum Thema Geschenke ;) _

_Was habt ihr denn heute alles so schönes in euren hoffentlich geputzten Schuhen drin gehabt?_

_Mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	5. Caught In The Closet

**Caught In The Closet – Erwischt im Wandschrank**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Caught In The Closet

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow: **__Dramione Drabble und Slash!_

* * *

><p>Diese Übersetzung ist für spring angel!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Caught In The Closet – Erwischt im Wandschrank<strong>

„Ich kenne den perfekten Ort", flüsterte Draco Hermine zu, griff ihre Hand und zog sie den Korridor entlang. Kichernd liefen beide zum Besenschrank im sechsten Stock.

Draco küsste sie spielerisch, bevor er galant die Tür für sie öffnete. „Nach dir."

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, ein schockierter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Draco schwang die Tür weiter auf und blickte in den winzigen Raum.

Das Paar darin bemerkte die beiden kaum und kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, mit dem Knutschen aufzuhören.

„Ey, hier ist besetzt", sagte Ron.

„Ja, nehmt euch einen eigenen Schrank", antwortete Harry, als er die Tür zuschlug.

Hermine und Draco wurden beide ohnmächtig.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ihr Lieben,<em>

_hier der neue Drabble von dayflow ;) ich wünsche euch schon mal für morgen einen guten Start ins Wochenende! Ich starte schon mal gut, indem ich heute Abend Ente-Rotkohl-Klöse-Suppe essen gehe :D woah, das wird geil 3_

_Mit den besten Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


	6. I Heard You

**I Heard You – Ich habe dich gehört**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** I Heard You

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

_**Autorenkommentar von dayflow:**_ _Für die DMHG Challenge Community auf Live Journal für September 2014 unter dem Stichwort „Kammer des Schreckens"._

* * *

><p>Diese Übersetzung ist für morpheus!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Heard You – Ich habe dich gehört<strong>

Es war fast Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, als Hermine Draco über einen Tisch gebeugt in einem verlassenen Teil der Bibliothek sah. Sein Kopf lag auf seinen Armen, er schlief friedlich.

„Ich habe dich gehört", flüsterte Hermine in Dracos Ohr. „Als ich letzten Frühling im Krankenflügel war. Deine Stimme war undeutlich und weit weg. Ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht mal, dass du es warst. Du sagtest, du meintest es nicht so. Du hofftest, dass es mir wieder gut gehen würde. Und obwohl du niemals die Worte ausgesprochen hast, weiß ich, dass es dir leid tut. Danke."

Als sie Schritte hörte, platzierte sie schnell einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos Schläfe, bevor sie leise verschwand.


	7. Possession

**Possession – Besessenheit**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Possession

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

* * *

><p>Diese Übersetzung ist für meine treue und fleißige Reviewerin vampiregirl22!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Possession – Besessenheit<span>**

„Lauf nicht weg vor mir!", schrie Malfoy und griff ihr Handgelenk.

„Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte Hermine zurück, riss sich von ihm los.

Er schubste sie gegen die Wand. „Ich werde das tun, was mir passt", sagte er hitzig, bevor er seinen Mund auf ihren presste. Mit seinen Lippen, Zähnen, seiner Zunge verschlang er sie – zwang sie dazu, ihm sich zu fügen. „Nicht dieses Mal", sagte sie, während sie über die Kontrolle des harten Kusses kämpfte.

„Sag es", keuchte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Sag, du bist mein."

Hermine schob sich weg, blickte finster in Malfoys kalte, graue Augen. Sie schmunzelte, dann attackierte sie brutal seinen Mund. „Du bist mein."


	8. Pain

**Pain – Schmerz**

**Autor:** dayflow

**Fanfiction:** Pain

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123 und Amira Flavia

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

**_Autorenkommentar von dayflow:_**_ Er dachte, er kannte Schmerz. _

_Ich habe keine Namen genannt, also kann es jedes Paar sein, das ihr möchte. Allerdings habe ich es mit dem Gedanken an Dramione geschrieben._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pain - Schmerz<strong>

_[so leid]_

Er wusste, was Schmerz war. Er hatte gesehen, wie Unschuldige gefoltert wurden – ihre Gliedmaßen zuckten teilweise und ihre Gesichter waren verzerrt von Todesqualen. Hatte ihre Schreie gehört, ihre Angst geschmeckt. Er hatte es sogar selbst erfahren; Feuer war durch seine Venen gejagt, der Geschmack von Blut hatte auf seiner Zunge gelegen.

_[haben alles getan]_

Doch der intensive erstickende Druck, der sein Herz quälte, brach ihn wie nichts anderes zuvor; seine zersplitterte Seele blutete aus seinen Augen; seine stillen Schreie übertönten alles, einschließlich der kaum registrierten, schwermütigen Worte der Heilerin, die neben ihm kniete.

_[aber]_

Seine geliebte Frau. Ihr ungeborenes Kind.

_[konnten sie nicht retten]_

Er dachte, er kenne Schmerz.

Er lag falsch.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ihr Lieben,<em>

_hier ist nun der letzte Drabble für diese Reihe. Ich hoffe, euch haben die Drabbles gefallen und ja, auch der letzte, obwohl er so traurig ist._

_Nun denn, wir lesen uns nächste Woche wieder mit einem Two Shot!_

_Bis dahin mit lieben Grüßen,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
